


【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (5)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 1





	【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (5)

林在范愣了一下，畢竟他的守護獸會主動提出要出來也是頭一次遇到。

“好吧，小虎你出來吧。”

林在范閉上了眼，再睜開後，一隻高貴的黑豹便出現在眼前。

毛髮柔順，但眼中卻帶有殺氣。

自從林在范知道他的守護獸是隻黑豹後，不禁些滿意。Alpha中最頂尖的生物共有六種，而黑豹便是其中之一，習性慵懶，但卻速度飛快，想捕捉的獵物無一是捕捉不到的，就連殺傷力也十分完美，而黑豹更是在夜晚中最佳的捕獵者。

雖然很多人都問說明明是隻黑豹為什麼要取成小虎，其實林在范自己也說不上來，純粹只是特別喜歡這名子而已。

黑豹看向了林在范的房門，畢竟是自己多年的守護獸，就算不說話也可以心心相印。林在范下床開了門，黑豹瞬時便跑了出去，林在范追在後頭，當黑豹停下來後，林在范往房門一看，卻發現是王嘉爾的房間。

“小虎，你怎麼了？怎麼跑來嘉爾的房間？”

“呼噜嚕嚕……”

林在范轉了門把，想一探究竟，卻發現轉不開，大約思考了30秒後，林在范走向了自己的房間。

“還好我是房東，每個人的房門鑰匙我都有，哈哈。”林在范一邊讚嘆著自己的聰明絕頂，一邊轉開了門鎖。

“嗯……”

林在范顯然有被嚇到。

“嘉爾……”

王嘉爾沒有回話，林在范仔細一看，呼，還好沒有醒來。

“咪……”

嗯？！什麼聲音？

“喵……”

正當林在范還在疑惑時，黑豹突然衝上前，轉身叼的就是一隻小白貓便離開了。

林在范看了一下床上的王嘉爾，突然發現空氣中的味道有些甜味。

“這是…？算了，不管了，先去找小虎吧。”

林在范到了房間後，就看到自家守護獸在舔一個來路不明的白貓。

“小虎這你朋友？”

黑豹盯了一眼林在范，似乎不太想跟林在范講話。

林在范無可奈何，只好用心電感應問，問過後，便得知這是一隻……守護獸？！

“你說什麼？這是守護獸？！既然他從嘉爾房間來的…喔~不錯嘛小虎，做的真好。”林在范在黑暗中似乎笑了。

“叩叩。”王嘉爾的房門外傳來了敲門聲。

“嘉爾，起床吃早餐，準備上學了。”

“那個…在范哥，我今天身體不太舒服，可不可以請假？”

“喔？好吧，那你就先躺在床上，我等等幫你送早餐。”林在范輕笑了一下。

“放門口就好了，我等下自己拿進來。”

“嗯。”沒關係，我等等自有辦法進去，林在范心想。

“喂，我說你們，趕緊吃完早餐上學上班去。”

“阿嘉爾哥呢？”金有謙只看到林在范一人出來便開了口。

“他人不舒服。”

朴珍榮默不吭聲的看著林在范，這哥似乎有些不對勁。

“我們去上學囉。”

“嗯。”林在范目送著其他五人都離開後，關上了門，走向了自己的房間。

“阿西！這味道怎麼這麼甜啊，我該不會真的是Omega吧？哈… 算了，我先自己解決好了…”王嘉爾越發覺得不對勁，整個人越來越熱。

“喀。”

正當王嘉爾忍受不住，襯衫扣子解到一半時，突然就聽到門鎖…似乎…開了？

“嘉嘉，怎麼這麼不老實呢？發情期憋著可是很難受的啊… 有事情就應該先找我討論，畢竟我可是房東呢… 更何況… 你的守護獸還在我這呢…”王嘉爾不可置信地看著站在門口的林在范，似乎想說些甚麼可是卻又說不出來。

王嘉爾看著一隻黑色的獵豹叼著一隻乳白色的幼貓緩緩走了進來。

“喵…”白貓似乎很享受被叼的感覺，王嘉爾看著白貓，雖是第一次見，卻感覺很熟悉。

接下來車網址 : https://www.weibo.com/6881963250/HnWUv3k8t?from=page_1005056881963250_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1581181644619


End file.
